Seals
by AkatsukiNerdOfCool
Summary: A girl wakes up suddenly in the Naruto world, but can't do ninjutsu normally. Follow her adventures of surviving deranged criminals. This is an experiment with my writing, and to see if people would want this done. Please review so I'll know whether to continue or not!
1. Chapter 1

Seals

I awake, squinting my eyes to the bright sunlight that leaked through the leaves. My body felt heavy, and I was hearing voices.

' _We obviously can't leave her here.'_

' _Hn.'_

' _She fell out of the_ sky _, Itachi. I don't think this is something we should just ignore.'_

My breath hitches at the name mentioned. Itachi? He's an unreal manga character. He couldn't be here.

It is then that I realize where I am. Not in my room. Not in the bed that I fell asleep in.

I jolt up, feeling my chest and whipping my head around, my eyes wide.

"My..my room...where the hell did my bedroom go?" I mutter to myself as I stand. Wobbling on weak legs, I look around, jumping as my eyes met those of the pair with me.

"The hell?" I mutter. "Itachi..and Kisame? Jesus..I must be dreaming." Giggling, I hold my head in one of my hands.

"She knows who we are?" Mutters the shark, eyeing me suspiciously, before walking over and circling me.

"That shouldn't be normal for someone who just fell out of the sky.." Itachi murmured, staring at me as well, while I take a step back.

"I fell out of the sky?" I ask, bumping back into a tree. Kisame nodded.

"Yeah. One moment we were jumping through the trees, and the next, Itachi jumped really high to catch a falling human. That's you, obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, fish-face. I mean, I doubt anyone else has fallen recently." I chuckle to myself, proud of the nickname I just gave him. He, however, doesn't find me as funny.

"You don't seem to be surprised by either of us, never mind the fact that you seem to _know_ us. Who are you, and how do you know so much?" He growled, advancing. Hold out my hands, making an attempt at holding him away.

"Whoa there, sharky. This is my..um... _personal bubble_?" I stammer nervously.

"Just tell us, and you _might_ have a chance to live." Itachi glared, activating his eyes. I shake, and my head bumps against my tree.

"I'm..I'm Kiernan. I'm 22, and an idiot. I know so much because I'm not from here, and where I _am_ from, you are all characters in a graphic novel. I know all about you, your group, this world, and what _could_ happen. I say 'could' because if this is real, and I'm here, then I might end up messing shit up.." I trail off, my eyes full of worry.

Both of the men with me glare at me, before Kisame backs away. I sigh, stepping away from the tree.

"If what you say is true, then we can't really leave you in the middle of nowhere, now can we?" The fish said, grabbing his sword. He makes a move to hit me with it, before he's stopped by Itachi.

"We can't take her with us. Unwelcome guests are killed on sight, even if they're with us." He says, before turning to me. "You will stay around this area, until we return." He gestures to the area around him, before digging into his pack. Pulling out some food and water, he drops them at my feet. I snort.

"Yeah, you tampon-wielding shit." I laugh, watching Kisame's face fill with shock.

"That's...a new one." He said, before smiling, and offering a fist bump. I accept, and he returns his sword, turning away. "Let's hurry then, Itachi. I don't know how well she'll deal with being alone for however long."

"Hn." Itachi grunts, before following Kisame. I sit, before sighing and flopping on my back.

This was going to take a while.

I sit up, bored of my current situation. Why couldn't they have left me in some village, or..I don't know. Even with other rogue ninjas, I'd be happy! I sigh, before standing up. Maybe there's something nearby. Walking around, I eventually find a lake, and I stand at the edge, staring at the water. I'm not one for nature, but this was pretty. Then I got an idea.

"Shit." I mumble, falling into the water once more. Chakra control fucking sucks.

After taking about 5 solid steps, I get overconfident and start jogging a little. Swimming back to shore after falling through is also shit.

"GODDAMMIT" I scream, once again soaked in the lake water. Why is this so difficult? Maybe trees are better?

Wrong.

So wrong.

Don't get me wrong, climbing trees are fun. Especially when you're parallel to the ground. It's the _falling_ that fucking sucks.

On one of the highest branches, I actually feel confident in my skills. Time to go back to the lake.

 **~~~Itachi and Kisame~~~**

"I told you we should have brought her with us."

"Hn."

"For once you were wrong. I know you're mad, but you need to accept it."

"Hn."

"Itac-"

"Shut up. Where is she?"

Kisame stopped, just realizing where they were. The same spot they found Kiernan. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Shit. Maybe enemy nin?" He asked, scanning the area.

Itachi turned on his Sharingan, also looking around, before he noticed a chakra signature on the nearby lake. Walking towards it, he leaves a confused shark behind. Hitting the edge of the trees, he watches a teal-haired girl attempting to walk on the water.

"When did she learn chakra control?" Kisame asked, watching her in shock.

Itachi didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping myself steady, I slowly walk towards the center of the lake, with my arms out. After days of training, I am capable of walking across water and climbing trees. Proud of myself, I jump a few times, watching how I land on the surface.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice says from behind me, and I shriek, falling over. Luckily, I catch myself on my hands.

"Kisame! For fucks sake! What the hell?!" I screech, trying to stand back up. He chuckles, before motioning for me to come over.

"Come on, squirt. Leader wants to meet ya." My eyes go wide, but I slowly shuffle over.

"Pein, you mean?" He nods. "Shit, is he gonna hurt me?" He ponders this thought before shrugging.

"Dunno. He's very...annoyed with this subject. Doesn't think you really know everything. I mean, it was hard enough to get him to believe us about you falling out of the sky..." He trails off. Reaching out his arms, he picks me up, and turns to head to the base. This is when I eventually noticed that Itachi wasn't with us.

"Hey, um...where's the family killer?" I ask curiously, and jolt as the shark froze.

"You mean..Itachi?" I nodded. "Shit..that nickname though..but he's at the edge of the lake. Kinda prefers not standing on water."

"Oh alright. And that's why I said it with just you here. I mean, I'm not _that_ horrible." I giggle to myself. "Don't ask why I have such a rude sense of humor."

"Alright."

 **~Once reaching the edge of the lake~**

Meeting with Itachi, he began to ask how I was able to do what I was doing, even though I just got to this world. I shrugged, and we continued on our journey to the base.

 **~Later~**

"Kiernan." Snapping out of my day dream, I shift slightly in Kisame's hold to look at the Uchiha.

"Yes?" I ask, enjoying the wind in my face.

"Since you tried climbing trees and walking on water, have you tried any jutsu?" I froze up.

"Y..yeah.." I stammered, laughing. "But..um...nothing happened." He glanced at me, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slowing down to concentrate on our conversation. I took a shaky breath.

"I can't do jutsu. Every time I try, even with simple ones like cloning or transformation. I do the hand signs, and I push the chakra, but nothing happens. I think I'm like Rock Lee." Itachi went silent at this, but Kisame looked at me.

"Rock Lee?"

"Oh," I chuckle. "You guys don't know him yet, that's right. He's a ninja in the Leaf Village, and he was never good at chakra control or ninjutsu, so he focused all his training on taijutsu." He nodded in understanding.

"I might have a solution for you, but it will hurt. And it will have to wait until we stop to rest. This will be your complete decision, I will not try to convince you." Itachi says, before speeding back up, finishing the discussion. I relax back into my favorite fish's arms, thinking.

Do I accept? Of fucking course.

 **~Later~**

Stopping in a random area of the forest, Itachi drops down. Following him, Kisame and I land lightly. He puts me down, and I stretch my legs, groaning. Walking over to Itachi, I watched as he pulled some firewood from a hollow tree stump. I look at him in confusion.

"I stored these up in preparations." He says without looking at me.

I nodded, before going and sitting down. He starts the fire in front of me, before pulling out some food.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" He asked. I nodded, before shifting a little closer to him.

"I have. And...I agree to it." I say slowly. The Uchiha nodded before closing our distance. He knelt down, and held out his hand.

"Your arm, please." He requested, and I rolled up the sleeve of my hoodie, giving him my arm. "Kisame, come here." The shark looked up from his resting place, and smirked, moving towards us.

"So what am I doing know?" He asked, holding his chin in his hand. Itachi handed my arm to him, before performing hand signs and pressing his hands to my chest. I flinch, crying out.

"Shit!" I shout, hunching over, my arm still held by Kisame. "What the hell was that?" I asked, my eyes scrunched up.

"It was a jutsu that allows people to put seals on you. What they do is they write a word on your arm with their chakra, and it leaves a seal on your arm. It allows you to duplicate a jutsu or ability they have when activated. I'm going to have Kisame write the name of his sword on your arm, and you should be able to conjure up something very similar. Anyone will be able to do this for you, however, just remember that only one seal can come from each person." Taking in all of this information, I slowly nod, letting Kisame know he can start.

He nodded, then lightly put his finger on my arm, and I cringe. Tears streaming, I clutch at my hair, trying to keep a grip on something. Itachi removes my hand from my hair, before giving me a part of his cloak. I whimper, trying to stay quiet, and I notice the look of concern on the shark's face.

"What...are you..looking..so upset..about..you...damn...fish?" I mutter, grinning. He finishes, before smacking me on the head, sighing.

"You know, you aren't so bad. At least not as much as I thought it would." He grinned, and I smiled back, thanking him, before leaning back against a tree, and falling asleep.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and if you want more, let me know! I have a habit of not writing if no one reviews, so please! Review!**

 **Anyways, thank you to Simply Divine! Thanks for letting me know I should continue, and I will try to update multiple times a week! :)**

 **Have a great day guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _So, who do we have the pleasure of meeting right now?"_ Mutters a deep voice. I open my eyes, trying to stand slowly.

"Kisame? What's going on-" I stop talking when I see the four people in front of me. Team Eagle. "Shit." I mutter, and Kisame tilts his head to me.

"You know them?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. It's Itachi's younger brother and his team. Once he killed Orochimaru, he gathered three people to hunt down Itachi and kill him."I start, keeping my eyes on the newcomers. "So basically, this is a bad situation, but I don't know where his other teammate is..." I trail off, my eyes wide.

"Oh. Great." The shark said, frowning. "Well, Sasuke, right? Anyway, your target isn't here, so unless you want to have a nice chat, you should probably go."

"Hn." The Uchiha said before motioning to Suigestu, who then dashed forward, clashing swords with Kisame.

I shout, falling backwards, landing against a soft body. I don't have to move to know it's Karin.

"Goddamn, perfume much?" I asked, wincing as she grabbed my wrists tightly. I heard her gasp, before twisting my arms even further.

"At least I'm actually attractive." She mutters, and you can hear the smirk that comes from her amusement.

Already tired of her, I attempt to kick my leg back, hitting her in the shin. The shock from the sudden jolt gets her to let go of me, and I jump forward to help my shark. I didn't get far before she wrapped her arms around me, constricting me. Helpless, I watch Kisame attempt to handle Sasuke and Suigetsu, but he wasn't going to hold on for long. He just finished his watch over us, so no doubt he was tired, never mind from all the traveling. Finally, I realized I had my seal. Reaching for it, I activated it, feeling Kisame's and my chakra pulse through me, before a large, black sword materialized in my hand. I feel Karin tense.

At last, he was knocked down. I watched as Suigetsu raised his sword, before I screamed, twisting around in Karin's grip to face her, before bringing the sword down on her shoulder. The scream was almost instant, and it stopped all the fighting.

 **~Neutral Perspective~**

All the fighting stopped, and all then attention was turned to the redhead of the group, who had a sword in the top of her shoulder.

Kiernan's head was angled down as she pulled the sword from the girl's shoulder, blood dripping everywhere. Suigetsu gasped, before his sword dropped. Karin started to sink towards the floor, but Kiernan grabbed her hair, pulling her off the ground. She angled her sword at the frail girl's throat, before opening her mouth.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will drop your weapons, and allow Kisame to come over here. If not, this girl, your only tracker able to find your brother, will die, and so will most of your leads to Itachi." She commanded. The raven-haired male flinched, before dropping his Katana, and stepped away from the shark. The blue-skinned man stood, and grabbed his sword, before joining his friend.

"You will now leave, and go get your friend the medical attention she needs, before she actually dies. As you can see, Itachi isn't here, we actually don't know where he is. He left during the night. So leave." She finished, before throwing Karin back to her teammates. Caught by Sasuke, Team Eagle retreats.

And the girl collapses back into the blackness known as sleep.

 **Hey guys! I know, this is a slow start, but I am trying to get some stuff sorted out and written down.**

 **Anyway, I am going to make y'all a deal. Give me 3 reviews (All from different people) and I'll put up another chapter today!**

 **So goooo! Review! :)**

 **And have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wind flowing through my hair, I slowly open my eyes, feeling completely drained. I look up, catching the attention of the shark, and he slows down, jumping to the ground. He lets me stand, and I nod appreciatively to him.

"Are..you okay?" He asks, reaching a hand out to steady me in case I fall over. I give him a small smile, before turning to the other person with us. I walk over to him, before raising my hand.

And slapping his face.

Itachi jolts back, shock clear on his face, before his facade fills back in.

"And what was that for?" He asked, teeth gritting. My face full of rage, I start stomping back and forth.

"You _leave_ in the night. For us to _fight your brother_ , who was _perfectly okay with killing Kisame_. I had to _almost kill the overly-perfumed nightmare_ , and you ask about _what you did_?" I growl, stepping towards the black-haired man. He takes a step back, shocked by my unusual anger. I shove him backwards, my hands shaking.

Then I stop. And I cave in on myself.

"I...I'm sorry, Itachi...I didn't mean...to get so angry..." I ramble, backing away. He nods, before speaking.

"You passed out after using so much chakra. Normally, this isn't an issue, but you had never used chakra for anything like that before, so that's why it affected you." I nod, playing with my fingers, and feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Kisame, giving me a small, sad smile. I return it, before straightening out.

"We should go, right? We need to get to the base." I say, watching Itachi nod, before jumping into the trees. Kisame holds his hands out for me, but I shake my head. Using my chakra, I pump it into my feet and jump up.

Landing on the same branch as Itachi, I grin, hopping a little, and I hear Kisame chuckle. Itachi gives a nod of approval, and we leave, hopping from branch to branch towards the base.

 **~Later~**

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Where did you go, while we were sleeping?"

"..."

I decide not to push.

 **~Later Once Again~**

"I knew he was coming, and I didn't want that fight to happen yet. Besides, I was conversing with our surveillance." My interest is obvious.

"Surveillance?" I ask, and Itachi moves his hand in some sort of signal. A tiny, white bird flaps it's way in front of me. "Deidara can use his birds for this sort of thing?" Itachi nods. I smile, prodding at the bird, before waving. "Hi, guys." I giggle, before turning my head to Kisame awkwardly. "Do you think they hate me?"

"Can't know for sure." He replied, grinning.

"We'll be there within the hour." Itachi grunts, and I nod.

Then a devious thought hits my head.

"Hey, um... Deidara?" I ask, watching the little bird flap into my sight. It cocked its head at me, and I smile. "Is..um..Sasori there?" I ask, and the bird's head nods. "Is...everyone there..?" It hesitates, but nods again. My evil grin becomes visible, and the bird flaps backwards a little, nervous.

"So, um...Sasori, Deidara. Which sense of art is better?" I ask, watching the bird almost freeze. Then it started to twitch, as if people were fighting on the other end. I giggle.

"You are so cruel, Kiernan..." Kisame trailed off, shaking his head. I giggle a little more.

"Eh, I know the struggle. I am an artist too. Just not a radical like them."

 **~At the Base~**

Kakuzu knew the trouble that was about to come from the blue haired girl on the other end.

" _So, um...Sasori, Deidara. Which sense of art is better?"_ She asks, and the two mentioned men were quiet for a moment. Before all hell broke loose.

"Mine, obviously, un."

"You wish, brat. eternal beauty is the best."

"No! Art is a bang!"

"Eternal!"

Kakuzu could feel a headache approach, and he knew the others felt it too. Nobody was allowed to leave the room, and the two idiots wouldn't stop fighting anytime soon.

"She saw her chance, and she took it." The stitched-up man muttered, watching the others nod in agreement.

"Damn her."

"Is this it?" I ask, looking at the door in front of us. Kisame nods, and motions for me to go in. Itachi, silent as always, gives me a little nudge, and I open the door.

"...Hello...?"

 **Hey guys! So, finally at the base. What'll happen, hm? Review if you want more! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

"...Hello...?" I ask, fully opening the door. Before me stood Konan, who looked me up and down, before motioning for us to follow her. I stay in step with her, walking besides, while the two guys were a few paces behind.

After a little bit of walking, I saw a light ahead. Emitted by the room that was around the corner, I start to shake a little.

"So, um..Konan?" She inclines her head towards me. "Am I..gonna...get hurt by Pein..?" I ask, eyes filled with concern. She pauses a second, before shaking her head. "You know, you're much nicer than I thought you would be." I finish, smiling. Her step hesitates, before continuing.

She gets to the doorway first, entering then stepping aside to let me in. Once I enter, all conversation stops.

"You are such a fucking bitch, you know that right?" Hidan's grumble takes me by surprise. I grin, knowing he meant the fight I caused between the two artists.

"Sorry. I saw the opportunity, and I took it. You guys can be very funny sometimes." I giggle.

"Whatever, you fuc-"

"You aren't surprised by us, un?" My eyes drift to the blonde terrorist.

"Why would I?" I ask, cocking my head. He shrugged.

"I know I was shocked when I first met everyone." I nodded in understanding.

"Well, some of you aren't very scary..I mean, I see a transvestite and an old stripper. What's scary about that?" I giggle, noticing their shock at my humor. "Anyway, I just know enough to understand some things. Besides, you guys want me alive at the moment, so why would I worry about dying?" My eyes flicker to Pein. "...Yet." I finish.

His eyes narrow, before something that resembled a smirk appeared.

"Would you like to attempt a sparring match with Hidan?" He asked. I shook a little, but quickly regained my confidence.

"Do I have a choice?" I answer, before giving a doomed laugh. Pein chuckles, before guiding us all to their training room.

"Shit," I mutter. "Why does it have to be the goddamned religious prick?" A laugh behind me jolts me from my thoughts.

"Man, you really have a filthy mouth, yeah."

I turn my head, smiling. "Yeah, sometimes. Other times I'm really sweet." He scoffs. "Oh, by the way?"

"Yeah, un?"

"I'm sorry you got cornered into this. Itachi wasn't fair." I said, before falling silent. He almost trips over his feet, but doesn't have a response.

 **~In the Training Area~**

"Kiernan, you are to fight Hidan until he is no longer able to. If you die, so be it." I shiver at this, looking warily at Hidan. He grins, preparing himself with his scythe.

"Go."

The response was almost immediate. Hidan springs forward, and I pump chakra into my feet, backwards onto the wall, so I can jump up and over. Landing behind him, I block and push up the scythe aimed for my midsection, catching Hidan in the jaw. It didn't have much force, but it was enough to stun him so I could get back. I hear some of the guys above laugh at that, and my eyes narrow. They want more? Fine. Dodging more swipes of the weapon, I get under him, kicking him upwards, where I jump up, bouncing off the wall. Just above him, I pack as much chakra as I could into my fist, hitting the Jashinist towards the floor. I glance to the side, and everyone but Kisame and Itachi are laughing.

Until Hidan makes a crater in the floor from falling. The grins drop. I land, smiling, and the silver-haired man gets up. Activating my sword seal, the large sword appears, light in my hand. I charge at my opponent, swiping and blocking, in a never ending battle. I won't win my hitting him directly, at least not easily. Then I get an idea. I push and make myself faster, hitting harder, before finally getting him in the arm. The limb falls to the floor, and I grab it and back off. While Hidan's screaming bloody murder, I'm checking the arm. Just like I thought, chakra still pulses through the limb, and I open the hand, pushing one finger to my skin. I growl, hissing at the pain, but I write the word 'immortal' in Kanji on my arm. With the seal completed, I activate it, just in time for Hidan to plunge his scythe into my stomach. I scream, gritting my teeth.

He laughs, but then so do I, and he looks confusedly at me. I then raise my sword, and with his scythe still buried in my stomach, I slice his head off, and his body drops. And everything is silent.

I rip the scythe out of the stomach, and look upwards towards where the other members are. Their faces of shock are enough for me to smile, happy I did it. Kisame and Itachi looked proud. Pein looked over at Itachi, understanding what he did for me, since I couldn't do ninjutsu.

"Uh, guys?" I asked, catching their attention. "I can only keep this 'immortal' thing up for so long, as my chakra is running out.." I say.

Sasori drops down, asking me to lay down. Once I do, he starts to heal me, silent.

Murmuring catches my attention above, and I watch as Pein is conversing with Konan, before jumping down.

"Kiernan." I smile a little.

"Yes..?"

"If you do not disclose any information on us, and are willing to be part of this organization, then we will accept you." My eyes widen.

"Hell yes!" I grin, taking Pein by surprise. I compose myself. "I always preferred you guys over those shitty Leaf nin anyway." I finish, and he smirks, walking away.

Sasori, having finished healing me, congratulated me, and notified me that I would be sharing a room with him, as there are no other rooms. I nod, and he walks off.

"So, you use those seals, yeah?" I look up again.

"Oh, yeah. Can't do normal ninjutsu without it, although I don't know if it'll work with Kekkai Genkai, and neither does Itachi.." I trail off. He offers me his hand, and I take it, pulling myself up. "Damn," I complained. "My hoodie.." A big tear was in the middle.

"We'll get you more clothes, un. You need actual nin clothes anyway, yeah." Deidara said, before starting to walk away.

"Alright. Hey Dei?" He stops at the nickname.

"Yeah, un?"

"Can you escort me to Sasori and I's room? I'm tired, and I need a shower." I respond, hooking my arm through his. He blushes, and so do I, before he nods, walking me to my room. At the door, I thank him, and walk in, shutting the door behind me.

On the bed were two outfits. A pair of black pajamas and a plain black outfit with some netting intermixed. I smile, enjoying the color, before hopping in the shower.

Getting out, I dress in the pjs before walking out and collapsing into bed.

Today was a long day.

 **Hey guys! I really like where this is going, and I feel like you will too. And NO, Kiernan isn't flirting with Dei, although her character will be similar to one who was never taught the clear line between being friendly and flirting.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I like criticism and I LOVE hearing from my readers! Besides, it lets me know if you want more!**

 **Have a great day, guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"KIERNAN-CHAN!" I jolt out of bed, my eyes wide at the hyper-active masked man.

"What?" I snap, already tired of him. He hops around, excited.

"Time for breakfast!" I stop, halfway on the floor from being tangled in the sheets.

"You mean you woke me up, screaming, to tell me it's breakfast time?" I growl, checking the room for any other members. However, no one else was present.

"...yes? Is Tobi not a good boy?" I laugh.

"No. God, no. Tobi is a horrible boy, and so is Madara. You both are assholes." I say, hand over my face. Then I realized what I just said. "Shit." I mutter. The silence was deafening.

"So, you know about _that_ too, hm?" His deep voice surprised me. I started to shake, getting up slowly, before nodding.

"Yeah...But I won't tell anyone. There's no point." He cocks his head.

"How so?"

"As if people are really going to believe me saying that the masked idiot is actually an evil man who enjoys killing. Besides, I've always been one for the bad guys. Only place I fit in." I smile once finished, making my bed. I turn to him, my head angled at him being taller than me.

"Interesting. Does this mean I have your cooperation?"

"As much as I can help, I will." He nods, satisfied, before turning to walk away.

"You know, you're different."" He mentions before leaving. This comment leaves me quiet, before shutting the bedroom door to get dressed.

 **~Later~**

Walking into the kitchen, I take in the sight before me. Sleepy Deidara, with a sloppy ponytail, with a sleeping Hidan next to him, drooling. Everyone else is sitting in the living room, some with coffee, others just staring off into space.

Grabbing a mug and filling it with the caffeinated liquid, I walk to Deidara. He looks up at me, and I smile, reaching my hand out to play with his hair. He flinches, but relaxes into it, sighing contentedly. I giggle slightly, but stop when Hidan lifts his head off the table. I then leave, knowing Deidara would be watching my every move.

Walking into the living room, I startle a few, specifically Kisame and Sasori, not expecting the sudden entrance.

"Mornin'" I mumble, plopping on the couch next to Kisame. I get a collection of reciprocated greetings, before Pein walks in.

"Goodmorning, everyone. Now, Kisame, Itachi, you will be traveling to Fire Country to collect information on their whereabouts, while Kakuzu and Hidan go to attack a monk's temple to collect a body for the black market." I jump off the couch.

"Pein! I have something to tell you!" He looks at Kakuzu and Hidan, before nodding.

"You will all leave in about two hours." He finishes, before motioning for me to follow him. I am not far behind when he leaves the room.

Once in his office, he sits down.

"Why did you act so panicked?" He asks, voice monotone. I take a deep breath.

"Because I care about everyone here. No matter how much of an asshole they may be, Nagato." He flinches. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Though I am sorry for your loss." He hesitates, before nodding. "Also, I'm trying to keep the zombie brothers from dying."

"How?"

"When they go to attack the monk's temple, taking a body with them for money, they will kill another man. That man is the team leader of 3 of the people that will lead to Kakuzu and Hidan's deaths."

"They can't die."

"Hidan, maybe not, but he ends up getting sliced up and buried deep below the surface, while Kakuzu _can actually die._ He has 5 hearts, so if he's killed 5 times, he actually dies." Pein's eyes narrow.

"Explain why they end up dying."

"Like I said, they'll end up killing a team leader from Konoha, whose students and some of their friends will go after your members. Their only chance is at killing Kakuzu and Hidan is because you end up ordering them to go further, and attempt to capture the 9-tailed jinchuriki. Kakuzu is killed because Naruto, the kyuubi, ends up learning to do the Rasengan ninjutsu. Please, _please_ don't order them to try to capture Naruto. It doesn't even _work_!" I finish, scared about the zombie brother's lives. He sighs, before putting his head into his hands.

"Fine." He says, before motioning to leave. I thank him, grabbing one of his hands with a smile, but he pulls it away, flinching. I leave, heading back to the living room.

 **~Laterrr~**

"Is everything okay, Kiernan, yeah?" I jump entering the living room, before sighing and sitting down on the couch. I nodded.

"Yeah, just saved Kakuzu and Hidan's lives." Everyone became visibly interested. I explained to them what I previously said to Pein.

"If he didn't agree, Kakuzu and Hidan would've died..." I finish, tears welling up. Deidara looks at me, before putting a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"It's okay, un." He said, while everyone else just fiddled with their hands, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah." I replied, noticing the zombie brothers in the door. Hidan walks over to me, rage on his face for some reason. "Hidan-" Picking me up, he grunted, before giving me an awkward hug, not used to affection. I pause, before hugging him back. Putting me down, he gave me a small thank you, before I turn to Kakuzu, who gives me a pat on the head. Dissatisfied, I lunge at him, hugging him. He flinched, but let me hug him.

Sitting back on the couch, I lean against Deidara, blushing slightly. He notices this, before chuckling. Kisame turns on the tv, and we all watch what happened to be on, which was a horror movie. I groan, reaching over Deidara to grab a pillow. He looks at me, confused.

"Either it's this, or you'll be my cuddle buddy for the duration of this." He blushes, but nods, getting more comfortable.

Jumping at every jumpscare, I covered my ears, eyes wide open. Suddenly, my pillow was gently tugged out of my grasp by a blushing Deidara. Grabbing his arm, I cuddle into his side, hiding my face occasionally. He was warm, and smelled of the ocean.

Must be all the flying on his birds.

 **Hi guys. So...I changed my mind. This is gonna be a Deidara thing. Yup. Sorry not sorry. Anyway, this was a bit more serious of a chapter, but I hope you guys liked it!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I need to know if this story is still wanted!**

 **Thanks, and have a great day guys! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Kiernan, why is your hair that teal-ish brown color?" I look away from the piece of paper in front of me. On it were little sketches of the various Akatsuki. For some reason, Sasori and Deidara weren't in the room. I turned to Kisame.

"Because it's not my natural color. I dyed it." I responded, pulling said hair into a simple bun on the top of my head. His face showed full confusion.

"Why would you do that? I mean, it's not like it isn't done here, but why?"

"I'm more comfortable with it." I said. "In reality, I hate almost everything about myself. I try to make myself as enjoyable for me as possible." Sasori and Deidara walked in, and I folded up my paper, putting it in the pocket of my pants.

"Why would you hate yourself, un?" Deidara asked, sitting down, Sasori joining him. I shrugged.

"Bully issues." I said, laughing. "Anyway," I continue. "This is just the faded version of my hair. I wish I could re-dye it..." I trail off, touching it self consciously. The shark nodded, looking concerned.

We were all startled by Pein walking into the room.

"Kiernan, come to my office." He said, before poofing into a cloud of smoke.

Everyone watches me as I slowly rise, walking to the door of the living room. "Later guys." I say, smiling, before leaving.

Walking in, I notice Pein and Itachi conversating intently. When they notice my arrival, Itachi nods to me and Pein motions for me to come closer.

"Kiernan, we were wondering if your seals could copy kekkai genkai." He said. I shrugged, but I knew where this was going.

"We want to try it."

"Okay." I reply, pulling up my right sleeve. The two men walk over, each tracing a word for their eye ninjutsu. Tears streaming, I wait until they finish, before dropping to the floor.

"Those hurt much more than the usual ninjutsu.." I trailed off, accepting Itachi's outstretched hand to pick myself up.

"Odd. Anyway, I'm sending you, Kakuzu and Hidan on a mission at the moment. You will head to Suna, and gather what you can about the Kazekage. Beware though, as I hear Konoha ninja will be in the village while you're there. You will leave in about an hour." Nodding, I turn to leave. "Oh, and Kiernan?"

"Yeah, Pein?"

"Be careful." Caught off guard by this, I nod slowly, leaving.

Coming back to the living room, a group has crowded around something in Deidara's hands.

"Give it to me, brat. I want to see."

"No, danna. I'm looking at the details she somehow captured of us."

Immediately, I feel in my pocket, sighing when I notice that my paper isn't there anymore. Skipping up the to group, I snatch the paper.

"Looky here! You guys found my sketches! Thanks!" I smile, before trying to slip away, until a hand grabs my wrist. Meeting Sasori in the eye, I give him a dead stare.

"Since when do you do art, kid?" I giggled, shoving the paper back into my pocket.

"Since always, really. I am an artist. I mean, I did mention this after I brought up your fight before I got the the base..." I trail off, trying to free myself. His grip only tightens.

"Why didn't you tell us?" His tone was stern, and his eyes gave off a curious aura. I shrugged.

"I don't like my art, _nevermind the rest of myself_ ," I quietly finsihed. "So why should I show anyone?" I laughed, finally getting his hand off my wrist. "Anyway, I have a mission to go on, so I'll see you guys later, okay?" They slowly nodded "Bye." I smile, waving as I left.

Walking down the hall, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Kiernan, un." I turn, but do not stop.

"Yeah, Dei?" I ask, my head tilted.

"Why do you hate yourself, un? You didn't really answer us earlier.." He asks, trying to grab my wrist to stop me. Effectively stopped, I sigh.

"Ever since I was little, I have. Never fit in. Bullies were everywhere. I just learned to hate myself. I mean..." I played with my wrists a little, trying to pull my sleeves down lower. He notices, and tries to pull my sleeve up, but I yank my arm away. "Don't worry about it, okay?" I smile, then turn to leave. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist, and a head bows against the back of my head.

"Be careful..." He says, and I put my hands over his. Gripping tightly. This brought back too many memories.

"Deidara..please let go." The tears start, and one drips on his arm. He jolts, before letting go, stepping back. "I..know you mean well..." My breathing gets uneven. "But I am not emotionally well for something like that.." I turn, lifting my hand to wave, but also to show him my wrist. Across it, were crisscrosses in a bright, angry red. His eyes were wide, but I turned. "I'm sorry." I finished, before running down the hall.

 **~~~~~Time Skip Because I Just Realized That Doing A Ton Of Skipped Lines Doesn't Show Up In The Story I'm So Sorry :'( ~~~~~**

"Bitch, you ready to go?" The Jashinist asked me, before turning and leaving. I nod, but only Kakuzu saw it. Following him, we all leave on our journey.

And my thoughts can't stay away from the blonde bomber.

 **OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY I JUST LEARNED ABOUT HOW I have TO DO THE TIME SKIP IN BOLD LETTERS THING IM SO SORRY...**

 **Anyway, I'll try to do better.**

 **Review!**

 **Please?**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

On our trip, there wasn't much noise from the two immortal men. I continued to talk and talk, filling the void that normally Hidan would drown with his voice. Eventually, I got tired of talking, and the silence crashed over us. My eyes flick to Hidan.

"Hidan?"

"What the hell do you want, you fucking bitch?" I was taken aback by this, speeding up to match his speed on the branches.

"What's your issue? I don't recall doing anything to piss you off." I say, my eyes straight ahead, deep in thought.

"Apparently, he's mad about how you adopted his immortality, without converting to his religion." Kakuzu interjected. I look over at Hidan, watching his jaw clench and unclench repeatedly. I reached an arm out, lightly touching his shoulder, and he flinched, jumping away.

"Hidan, look...I'm sorry. I'm just not one for religion. Besides, I don't like killing people, never mind tearing them apart for a ritual. I wouldn't be able to do that. If I could be immortal without doing the ritual, I would convert, Hidan." I said, my eyes downcast. He was silent, before pushing himself up further. Tears threatened to spill, and I drifted back, behind Kakuzu. He slowed down to stay near me, as the silver-haired Jashinist sped out of sight.

 **~Time Skip~**

Stopping to rest in a clearing, the three of us silently prepared a fire. I sit down next to it, watching the flames, glancing occasionally at Hidan. His eyes are narrowed, glaring at the fire, while Kakuzu is watching me, his stare even and nonchalant.

"I'm...I'm going to go for a walk," I start, standing and walking away. "You guys have fun without me."

" _Gladly.._ " I flinch, knowing he meant for me to hear that.

Through the forest I walked, my eyes glossy.

"He hates me, I know it." I sigh, kicking a rock from its placement on the ground.

"Hey, um, Jashin?" I ask, deciding to try something stupid. "I'm not one for praying, never mind believing. But I'm willing to try, just once. If you're real, I wish to become a follower. I just ask that I won't have to perform rituals. Please." I finish, sitting down in the grass.

Expecting nothing to happen, my head hangs low, hair blocking my view.

"I suppose this is what I get for-" I get cut off as a surge of strong pain blossoms in my arm, and I yank the sleeve of my cloak up. My seal for immortality was burning off, smoke appearing from my arm. I put my hand over it, trying to make it stop, as I bite my lip.

Eventually, the excruciating pain ended, and I took my hand away from my arm. I gasp, as my arm now held the symbol of Jashin, but embedded into my skin in an inky black. Running my fingers over it, I marvel at it's beauty.

"Is this what you did?" I murmur, standing. The seal then seemed to feel warm. Weirded out, I stumble back to camp, my leg asleep.

"Have a nice walk?" Upon returning to the camp, I nod at Kakuzu, grinning.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking, Kuzu." I slap a hand on my mouth. I can't believe I just said that. I just called him Kuzu. Shit. His stare met my fearful eyes, before he chuckled, extending his arm to pat my head. I sigh in relief.

"So, Hidan." I start, looking at him. Refusing to look at me, he crosses his arms in an act of defiance. "I was thinking about our conversation earlier. And I decided to try something." Pulling up my sleeve, I show him the mark. His eyes widen, before he crawls over to look.

"This symbol is to indicate status of a special follower. It gives immortality, with almost nothing in return. The last person to have this was beheaded and buried hundreds of years ago.." He trails off, soaking in the image. "How did you get this?" I explained.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did, Hidan." Knowing Kakuzu found this sort of thing stupid, I tried to finish the conversation.

Hidan, understanding what I was trying to do, nodded, letting go of my arm. Before my sleeve even fell back down, I was being hugged by the Jashinist. He still wasn't used to affection, but he was more capable of it now.

"Thank you." Her murmurs, before letting go, and sitting back at the fire.

God was that annoying.

 **Hey guys. I need more reviews or I won't be able to continually write a ton! Anyways, thanks and have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Reaching Suna took longer than I thought, with Kakuzu getting distracted left and right by people who held large bounties upon their shoulders. I suppose getting money was a good thing, but at the same time, I was helplessly bored. Once we had gotten to the sand village, we put up henges, making sure to memorize each other's appearances. Deciding to split off, I kept with Kakuzu, who sighed but allowed me to tag along.

"There are supposed to be people here with high bounties. I plan to catch a few of them, as there is a black market dealer nearby." He said, his normal blue eyes scanning the sandy street. I nodded. This was normal to me by now, and tried to remember some of the faces I had attempted to memorize the other day out of the bingo book.

Eventually, Kakuzu pulls me into a nearby restaurant, sitting us down. The waitress came by, accepting our order of tea and some food, before the explanation came. Pulling out a page from his bingo book, he shows me a picture of a tanned, light haired ninja.

"Raikuyo Menai. Is best with Ground and Wind style, but is also capable of Fire style. Has no special ability, but is an old black market salesman who is willing to give away information for money. Due to the black market not wanting its secrets given out, his bounty is quite high. I saw him disappear into an unknown building. We will wait for him to leave, and we will follow him." I nodded, smiling at the waitress who came by with our food.

Our food was eaten quickly, and we eventually were just sitting there, staring out the window. Our silence wasn't awkward. It wasn't weird. It was quite comfortable, and Kakuzu seemed to realize this, sighing contently. I smiled at him, and he gave a small smirk in return.

Raikuyo eventually left, and we followed him, making sure to stick with the surrounding crowds. Seemingly unknowing of our location, he took a left, leading down a winding road. We were in a less populated area, before he turned around, speaking to empty air.

"Did you really think I didn't know you were there?" He asks, acting cocky. Kakuzu sighs, before stepping out from behind the corner. I join him, and we remove our henges. He doesn't seem surprised, his eyes just narrow.

"Kakuzu of the Akatsuki. How many deals have we made, hm?" He says, taunting my stitched friend. "And now you're here to kill me. Ironic, isn't it? He chuckles, eyeing me up and down, before looking back at Kakuzu. "But I won't let you kill me." His tone darkens, and Kakuzu jumps back, dragging me with him.

I give him a look as if he was insane, before I notice the trap that was under the earth, with it slithering its way to where we were, before disappearing.

"Stay on your toes." Kakuzu finished, before dashing forward, making seals and attaching the enemy. Standing there, I kinda shuffle back and forth, not knowing what to do, before I noticed the enemies gathering.

"Uh, Kakuzu?" I ask, growing more and more alarmed. "We have received a crowd.." I trail off, joining the fight, aiming a fist at Raikuyo. He dodges it, before getting hit by Kakuzu. I smirk, but Raikuyo jumps away, leaving us in the center of a large group of shinobi. Kakuzu and I go back to back, eyes narrowing, and I active my sword seal, grabbing it as it appeared.

Suddenly, a man jumps next to us, before lunging at the nearest nin and attacking. Taken by surprise, me and Kakuzu join him, slicing at any ninja we could get to.

"While you fuckers were on a _date_ , I was getting information!" Hidan shouts, waving a manilla envelope at us. I roll my eyes and blush, glancing at the stitched man beside me. He didn't seem to pay attention to the silver-haired idiot.

Throughout the fighting, I didn't notice two bodies hit the floor until I was pushed into the center of the crowd, falling on top of Hidan. Shocked, I jump up, whipping around. There were too many shinobi around me. Panicking, I start to stammer.

"Guys..look..I have space issues, so you would kinda wanna back up..." I say, my eyes flashing around. Some laughed, before Raikuyo stepped forward, circling me.

"What a beautiful girl..you would be so pretty to _ruin._ " He said. My eyes widen. I know what he meant by that.

"No.." I tremble. "Not again.." I reach for me arm slowly, touching and activating a seal. Suddenly, something snapped inside of me. " _Not again_!" I scream, pushing chakra into my hands. "Almighty Push!" Pushing my hands outwards, releasing a boom of chakra, sending the surrounding men flying. I fall to my knees, deactivating my seal.

"Ah, fuck. What the hell..?" Hidan comes to his senses first, jolting upwards when he saw me. "What happened?" He asked. Then he remembered. "Shit...so that Genjutsu..wasn't a Genjutsu?" I nodded, and he reached a hand out, before letting it drop.

Waking Kakuzu up was easy, and we started back home. Before we left the gates, I told them to stop, and to wait there. Running back to where we just were, I picked up Raikuyo, dragging him back to my zombie brothers. Kakuzu's eyes when he saw my prisoner was filled with something that could be filled with gratitude, before taking him, and starting our adventure home.

 **Hey guys! So, some more backstory is revealed! Haha, anyway, I really enjoy writing this, so please review if you enjoy reading this!**

 **Also, If you want Kiernan to be paired with a different character, let me know! I'm also doing little 'fluff' (Is that what it's called?) moments with other characters, so let me know if there are any characters you want me to do that with.  
**

 **Have a good day, and please review!**


End file.
